Dinastía Hyrule
by Rhape Axort
Summary: Zelda, una joven tranquila esta a punto de descubrir que no se puede confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en su propia sangre. Hilda no se detendrá hasta conseguir lo que quiere, no importa a quien tenga de derribar en su camino. Dos mujeres que quieren lo mismo, dos maneras diferentes de luchar por su objetivo... ¿cual de las dos lo conseguirá primero?
1. Chapter 1

Un auto gigantesco y largo (debía ser una limusina) hacia acto de presencia en la gran capital, generando las miradas curiosas de la gran cantidad de habitantes, quienes no podían dejar de observar la llegada a la ciudad de una de las familias más ricas del país, la familia Hyrule, quienes curiosamente tenían como apellido principal el rimbombante nombre del mismo país. Seria por lo mismo que se rumoreaba entre la población que ellos eran descendientes de la antiquísima familia real, que hace miles de años habían gobernado la nación, sin embargo, hoy en día no eran ellos quienes estaban a cargo del mando, pero no por eso no formaban parte importante de el.

El auto se dirigía a un barrio algo alejado del centro de la ciudad, el más elegante por los mismos, doblo en la esquina y se detuvo frente a una casa gigantesca, digna de aquella familia. Del auto bajo un hombre adulto, algo redondito, miro con orgullo la casa y entro en ella, seguido de su hija mayor y más atrás, su hija menor.

-¿Qué les parece la nueva casa? Jaja es una maravilla

-¿Casa? Es un pa-la-cio! La amo! Graaaciaas papi!

Una muchacha rubia entro a la casa, la observo de arriba abajo, de un lado a otro, pensamientos se arremolinaban en su cabeza, impresión por la nueva casa, tristeza por la pérdida de la antigua y miedo por la nueva vida que se le vendría, la voz de su padre interrumpió sus pensamientos

-Dime Zeldita, ¿qué te parece la nueva casa?

-Es… linda…- dijo dudosa, esperando que su respuesta fuese más que suficiente para satisfacer el ego de su padre por la nueva adquisición, de mala forma no fue suficiente.

-¿Que pasa hijita? ¿No te gusto?- pregunto el hombre con un poco de desgano

-No no es linda es solo que… me gustaba tanto la parcela, los animales- dijo Zelda con un tono triste en su voz

-Claro, como a ti te gustaba andar andrajosa y rodeada de animalejos es obvio que no te gustan los verdaderos lujos- dijo Hilda sin un ápice de ofender, era su forma natural de contestar y tratar a la gente.

Zelda miro con rabia a su hermana Hilda, en su mente maquinaba una y mil formas de contestarle, casi todas consistía en contestarle y golpearla pero justo cuando se le ocurrió un insulto más o menos decente, su tía entro interrumpiendo sus pensamientos violentos

-Hilda, no seas así con tu hermana

-Bueno… pido la pieza más grande!- Hilda corrió escalera arriba de la forma más elegante que pudo

Aida suspiro rendida y miro a Zelda quien aún analizaba la casa con resignación, de veras no le había gustado el cambio del campo a la ciudad, ni menos el inesperado cambio de escuela.

-Zelda ¿porque no subes y ves que pieza quieres?- la animo la tía Aida. Zelda tomo su bolso y subió las escaleras alejándose de ambos.

-Parece que no le gusto- dijo desganado Nohansen bajando la cabeza tal como niño chiquito regañado

-Tú sabes que le gustaba el campo- dijo Aida poniéndole una mano amistosa en el hombro a su querido hermano.

-Lo se Aida, pero quiero darles un buen pasar a mis hijas, quiero que estudien en el mejor colegio, ya las inscribí!- dijo mirando animadamente a su hermana

Aida sonrió tiernamente- Lo se hermanito, dale tiempo

-Si si, me encanta esta casa! Tiene sala de juegos! Wiii- dijo Nohansen mientras caminaba feliz hacia la famosa sala de juegos.

Aida sonrió y movió la cabeza- parece un niño- tomo sus cosas y subió las escaleras.

En el piso de arriba Zelda sacaba las cosas de su bolso, su celular, un espejo, la billetera que le había regalado su madre antes de partir y dentro de ella, una foto suya en la parcela abrazando a su caballo blanco, el compañero de su vida, Flamme y aunque sabía que él estaría muy bien cuidado no podía pensar en alejarse de el por tanto tiempo, sin duda sería una tarea difícil. Dejo la foto a un lado y miro por la ventana, se levantó y la abrió dando paso al balcón, dio unos ligeros pasos hasta llegar al barandal de este, poso sus manos en este y dirigió una amplia mirada a todo el alrededor, fijándose en lo que había en todo el perímetro, justo al frente una plaza grande y llena de verde se extendía por varios metros, su mirada se dirigió hacia el centro de esta en donde una hermosa pileta se erguía, dos caballos iniciaban el adornado central de esta, ambos apuntando en dirección opuesta con sus cabezas, uno apuntando al este y otro al oeste, sobre estos y al centro una construcción redonda sostenía a dos figuras que se miraban tomadas de las manos, un hombre y una mujer, alrededor de estos el agua salía de forma que envolvía a la feliz pareja , sin duda era una hermosa pileta que lleno de una grata sensación a su observadora, quien se deleitaba.

-Parece que estas entretenida

Zelda volteo dando un saltito asustada- Impa! Me asustaste! Llegaste temprano- dijo alegrándose de ver a su niñera

-Hubiera llegado antes, pero el bruto de Dampe conducía como ancianita, tuve que quitarlo del volante a empujones.

Dampe llego justo como si lo hubieran invocado cargando su pequeña maleta, era un hombre de baja estatura y de un caminar encorvado pero de un carácter amable y siempre servicial. Había estado al servicio de la familia desde hace varios años al igual que Impa…

-Buenos días señorita Zelda

-Buenos días Dampe- dijo Zelda con una sonrisa- ¿cómo estuvo el viaje?- pregunto mirando de reojo a Impa con una sonrisa maliciosa

Dampe estaba a punto de contestar cuando fue interrumpido por Hilda, quien entraba a la pieza bruscamente, miro a Impa y luego a Dampe incrédula.

-¿Y ustedes, que hacen ahí parados?- miro a Dampe- Valla a buscarme mis cosas y las deja en mi pieza

-Sí, señorita ense…

-Pero valla YA! ¿O acaso la joroba no lo deja escuchar?- dijo mientras se retiraba y murmuraba- que servidumbre más terrible…

-Hilda! ¿Qué te he dicho? Ten más respeto!- grito Impa

-No vale la pena Impa, déjala sabes que por más que le grites no te escuchara

-Que niña más… desagradable

-Impa! Jaja casi se te sale

-Haber que son esos gritos- dijo Aida entrando en escena

-Tu sobrinita querida Aida, esa niñita está cada vez más insoportable, no sé cómo todavía no la han mandado a un internado

-Impa! Jajaja- rio Aida tapándose la boca con su mano- téngale paciencia, ya encontrara un esposo rico y se ira

Las tres rieron bajo, ninguna soportaba a Hilda, pero no podían decirle nada sin que fuera a victimizarse con su padre, sabia manipularlo tan bien que había crecido como la consentida caprichosa que lo obtiene todo a través de berrinches. Zelda por su parte era más tranquila y amigable, admiraba el temple de su madre y había decidido desde pequeña que ella seguiría su ejemplo, tratando con respeto a cualquier persona y criatura viviente, esto mismo hacia que la gente le tuviera mucho cariño, algo que su hermana Hilda envidiaba, claro que nunca lo admitiría.

El despertador no era necesario para Zelda, el típico sonido del despertador de su hermana chocando contra la pared era necesario para que despertara por completo, ya era el décimo que le compraban y al parecer necesitaría pronto de uno más. Abrió sus ojos y procedió a estirarse, tomo su celular y lo encendió, las 7:00, era una muy buena hora, en su antigua casa tenía que levantarse media hora antes para llegar a su escuela, al menos algo bueno tenia esta nueva vida. Zelda decidió que pondría todo de su parte para que este episodio de su vida fuera agradable, después de todo no iba a andar amargada durante el resto de sus estudios. Se levantó y fue animadamente a darse una refrescante ducha.

Una vez lista bajo para desayunar junto a su familia, detrás de ella se escucharon pasos, era Hilda quien bajaba y bruscamente izo a un lado a Zelda para pasar primero, Zelda la miro e inmediatamente su mirada se transformó.

-Hilda que… te pusiste… pareces trabajadora nocturna jaja- dijo en tono juguetón

Hilda que ya estaba fuera de la escalera dio media vuelta y miro a su hermana de arriba hacia debajo de forma despectiva, short rosado pálido, una blusa blanca y zapatos comodos.

-Yo podría decir lo mismo, claro que tu pareces indigente

-Ya no te enojes Hilda, era broma jaja, te ves bonita pero estas muy arreglada, vamos a la escuela no a un desfile de moda

Hilda traía puesto un vestido rojo apretado arriba y un poco más suelto abajo el cual le llegaba un poco sobre las rodillas, zapatos de tacón negros y maquillada, adornada con joyas carísimas que le había regalado su padre, y por supuesto el infaltable bolso de marca que hacia juego con los zapatos, su cabello estaba tomado en una media cola por medio de una pinza para el cabello con un hermoso brillante.

Hilda miro por última vez a su hermana, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a al comedor a tomar desayuno. Zelda suspiro rendida, nunca podría llevarse bien con su hermana, siguió bajando las escaleras y fue camino al comedor.

La escuela Sagradas Diosas era la mejor dentro de toda la ciudad, no solo entraban allí los alumnos más ricos sino que también había mucho espacio para aquellos menos adinerados que tuvieran un buen promedio durante la primaria, había de todas las razas y variedades, zoras, dekus, kokiris, hasta gerudos. Consistía básicamente en 4 cursos, los de primero, segundo, tercero y cuarto, pero cada curso de ramificaba en varios más enumerados por letras que generalmente iban desde la A siguiendo hasta la E, en donde cada uno tenía más o menos 20 alumnos, llegando a un total de casi 400 alumnos en total que albergaba la escuela, para su director Rauru era un número más que suficiente el cual garantizaba que solo los mejores entraran allí.

Zelda e Hilda bajaron del auto y entraron a la escuela, una más animada que la otra. Hilda comenzó a caminar más rápido, tratando de alejarse lo más posible de Zelda, quien trato de ignorar por completo a su hermana y comenzó a buscar su sala asignada. Hilda iba muy concentrada mirando cada rincón de su nueva escuela por lo que no se fijó cuando doblo una esquina que había un joven que caminaba en dirección contraria, chocando con el mismo y tirando su bolso al suelo.

-Ay! Ten cuida.. –dijo mientras levantaba su mirada hacia el rostro del joven, en seguida se detuvo, era extremadamente guapo

-Disculpa, ¿estás bien?- dijo el muchacho que en seguida recogió el bolso y se lo entrego

-Ay si, que torpe- dijo Hilda de forma coqueta

-Fue mi culpa, iba distraído y apurado, toma tu bolso- sonreía amablemente

-Gracias, que caballero hay pocos como tu ah, guapo y caballero –dijo mientras recibía su bolso, el muchacho sonrió tímidamente y enrojeció, Hilda no perdió el tiempo – Que rota, no me he presentado, soy Hilda Hyrule –dijo mientras estiraba la mano en un gesto de saludo

-Yo soy Link, Link Orhonsen –estiro la mano tomando contacto con la de Hilda concretando el saludo.

Hilda lo miraba con gran interés, el año apenas comenzaba y ya se estaba poniendo interesante, lo que no sabía era que este sería un año lleno de cambios, para ella y su familia, sobretodo cambios con su hermana Zelda.


	2. Chapter 2

Zelda caminaba despacio por los pasillos de su nueva escuela, miraba con cuidado las puertas de las salas buscando la suya, camino un largo trecho hasta que la vio, suspiro y se dispuso a entrar, siempre fue un poco tímida y le causaba un poco de medio e incertidumbre, pero ya había decidido que este año trataría de pasarlo lo mejor posible.

La primera impresión fue buena, por suerte nadie se había fijado mucho en ella, más que un par de muchachos, ya que al parecer no era la única nueva en el salón, busco con la mirada algún asiento libre y apartado, una vez encontrado se dirigió a el y dejo sus cosas. Una chica se le acerco y dejo sus cosas en el asiento de al lado, Zelda la miraba de reojo hasta que escucho que le hablaba.

-¡Hola! ¿Eres nueva? – dijo animadamente la chica

-Hola – dijo Zelda tímidamente- si soy nueva

-Me llamo Nabooru, ¿y tú?

-Me llamo Zelda

-Zelda, ¡Qué lindo nombre!

-Ya estas acosando a la gente nueva – dijo Ruto, una zora, acercándose a ellas

-Uuuf! Ya viniste a vender pescados- le dijo Nabooru en tono juguetón, Ruto le respondió con un manotazo "amigable" en su brazo. Zelda miraba divertida la escena – Ella es Zelda, amiga linda.

-¡Hola! Yo me llamo Ruto – dijo mientras acomodaba sus cosas en el asiento delante de Zelda – y ella que viene allí, es Saria, ¿no te molesta que nos sentemos aquí verdad?

-¿Eh? No, claro que no – dijo Zelda sonriente

En ese momento Saria (una kokiri) se acercó a ellas, saludo a Ruto y Nabooru y en seguida miro a Zelda y se presentó amablemente como las demás. Luego de ese momento lleno de presentaciones las cuatro chicas comenzaron a conversar de sus vacaciones y sobre Zelda y su vida, claro que ella omitió su apellido y el hecho de que su familia era millonaria, realmente no era algo que creía significativo contar, por lo tanto siguieron conversando animadamente hasta que sonó el timbre, quedando de acuerdo en que todas juntas saldrían al receso para mostrarle a Zelda la escuela entera.

Link e Hilda caminaban juntos por el pasillo hasta llegar al salón. Hilda sentía la mirada que le dirigían varios hombres, lo que la hacía sentirse mucho más segura.

-Es una suerte que nos haya tocado juntos ¿no? Me moría si me perdía

-Jaja, pero si la escuela no es tan grande – dijo Link torpemente

-Si lo sé, pero estos tacones no son para dar paseos, a menos que sea contigo claro – dijo Hilda mientras entraba al salón, Link al escuchar esto enrojeció enseguida.

Una vez adentro, Hilda miro cada detalle del salón y por supuesto a cada persona ahí dentro, _"ninguna competencia, ninguna de estas me llega ni a los talones",_ pensó, luego su mirada se dirigió a los asientos.

-Y tú, ¿Dónde te sientas siempre Link?

-Aquí detrás – dijo apuntando unos asientos que estaban cerca de ellos

-Mmm… a mí me gusta sentarme bien adelante – dijo Hilda casi haciéndole puchero a Link – pero bueno no importa, ¿nos vemos al recreo entonces? – volvió a su tono coqueto

-Siii, sii claro, así no te pierdes – dijo sonriéndole

-¿Me estás diciendo tonta? – Hilda se puso seria

-¿Qué?, nooo noo es que como dijiste… que tuu, tuus tacones

-Jajaja tranquilo, era broma – dijo Hilda mientras le cerraba un ojo – nos vemos – camino a su asiento bien adelante y allí se quedó.

Link por un momento se quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos, pensaba que le había dicho algo malo y en seguida volvía a coquetearle, se quedó así un par de minutos hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro, dio media vuelta y allí estaba su mejor amigo.

-Hermanoo! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Tanto tiempo!

-Kafei! – ambos se saludaron y abrazaron amistosamente – Bien ¿y tú, como has estado?

Tan pronto como se saludaron, Mikau su amigo zora llego y los tres amigos se reencontraron después de unas largas vacaciones. Ya en sus puestos de costumbre (bien atrás) comenzaron a conversar animadamente, sobre sus vacaciones, sus conquistas de verano y, como no, sobre las chicas nuevas lanzándole una que otra bromita a Link sobre la curiosa chica extravagante con que había llegado.

Hilda en su puesto revisaba su celular tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta cuando una chica paso por detrás de ella y se sentó a su lado, la chica miro a Hilda casi analizándola, una parte de ella la odio y la otra la admiro, al final se decidió a hablarle, después de todo sería su compañera de asiento el resto del año.

-Hola

Hilda despego la mirada de su celular y miro a quien le hablaba – Hola

-Soy Ilia y ¿tu?

-Hilda Hyrule – siempre decía su nombre y su apellido ya que sabía que este era bien conocido y le encantaba que su interlocutor supiera con quien estaba hablando

-¿Hyrule? ¿Eres de esa familia que es millonaria? – dijo Ilia sorprendida

-Obvio, ¿Acaso no se me nota? – dijo Hilda triunfante, siempre esperaba esa reacción

-Que genial – dijo Ilia quien ahora casi que admiraba a Hilda – Me encanta tu vestido y tu bolso

Justo en ese momento el timbre sonó y todos los alumnos procedieron a sentarse, el profesor entro a la sala y comenzó a hacer la clase inmediatamente.

Durante todas las horas de clases, Hilda e Ilia hablaron por medio de sus teléfonos, ya que estaban sentadas adelante y no podían hablar sin ser regañadas, en realidad Ilia preguntaba e Hilda contestaba, mientras que Zelda en su salón prestaba atención y cuando estaba un poco aburrida pensaba en las nuevas chicas que había conocido, había sido una suerte hacer amigas tan rápido y es que a ella le costaba mucho conseguir amistades, claramente no era como su hermana.

Llego la esperada hora del almuerzo y todos los alumnos tomaron sus cosas y salieron como a quien lo persigue el diablo. Link, Kafei y Mikau caminaban directo al casino hasta que Kafei escucho un sonido como de martilleo y dio vuelta la mirada hacia atrás notando que no era nada más y nada menos que Hilda y sus tacones, detuvo a Link señalándole con la mirada hacia ella. Hilda al darse cuenta que se detuvieron, camino directo hacia ellos mientras se sacaba sus anteojos de sol

-¡Link, tan rápido que saliste!

-Lo siento Hilda es que tenemos hambre – dijo Link como si fuera un niño regañado, en ese momento Hilda noto que había más personas allí, por eso Link decía "tenemos", en todo caso no le importó – Solo quería pedirte tu número de teléfono, ya que no me lo pedias tu…

Mikau y Kafei se miraron y rieron por lo bajo. Una vez que se dieron sus números Hilda se despidió de Link y siguió su camino hacia el casino con Ilia de acompañante. Los chicos miraron a Hilda alejándose y luego sus miradas cambiaron hacia Link, comenzando una vez más a molestarlo.

Nabooru, Zelda, Saria y Ruto estaban sentadas en una mesa grande en el casino listas para almorzar.

-¿Puedo preguntar, porque estamos en una mesa tan grande? – dijo Zelda aun tímida

-Estamos esperando a unos amigos, que están en otro curso pero antes estaban con nosotras

-Qué raro que no hayan llegado, con lo hambrientos que son – Nabooru miro por el casino buscando a los muchachos

-Ya sabes en que deben andar, mirando a las nuevas – dijo Ruto con un tono celoso

-Ahí están – dijo Nabooru mas a si misma que a las chicas - ¡OIGAAAAAN, ESTAMOS ACAAA! – grito mientras movía el brazo en el aire

-¡Nabooru! ¡Te escucho todo el casino! – dijo Ruto mientras Zelda reía por lo bajo

-Pero si no gritaba no me escuchaban y con lo brutos que son nunca nos iban a encontrar y tú no podrías acosar a Link como tradición de cada año

-QUEE!? Oyeeeee no soy una acosadora

-Jajajaja si lo eres – dijo Saria

Ruto estaba a punto de contestarle a Saria, pero justo los chicos hicieron acto de presencia, salvando a Saria de la ira descontrolada de Ruto, con sus almuerzos ya listos. Nabooru tomo el control y antes de que se dieran cuenta de su presencia, les presento a Zelda, esta demás decir que los tres la miraron encantados, Kafei un poco menos que los demás ya que tenía pareja, Mikau la encontró muy atractiva, pero para su desgracia no era una zora y Link, trataba de no mirarla para que ella no se diera cuenta que la encontraba hermosa. Así paso un buen y agradable rato, todos los amigos juntos conversando y reencontrándose, Link y Zelda, quienes estaban sentados uno frente al otro, a ratos se miraban intentando ocultar que ambos se habían gustado físicamente, pero eran tan tímidos que apenas se hablaron un poco por lo que su repentina atracción paso casi desapercibida, menos para Kafei que conocía a su amigo como a la palma de su mano e inmediatamente noto como miraba a Zelda, ni para Nabooru, que si bien no conocía tan bien aun a Zelda, noto como ambos se miraban y se apartaban la misma, sonrió por lo bajo y pensó _"harían una muy bonita pareja"._

Hilda miraba fijamente a lo lejos al grupo, con un rostro muy serio, casi amenazante.

-¿Pasa algo amiga? – pregunto Ilia para quien no había pasado desapercibido el temple de Hilda

-No, no pasa nada – miraba aun fijamente – y ese grupito, ¿quiénes son? – dijo casi escupiendo cada letra de la palabra grupito.

-Ah ellos, son los amigos de Link – Ilia trataba de esconder sus celos hacia ellos, y especialmente hacia ellas, fingiendo indiferencia.

-Así que los a-m-i-g-o-s – dijo Hilda para sí misma mientras miraba persistentemente a su hermana Zelda.

El resto del día transcurrió tranquilamente, una vez en su casa Zelda entro rápido, saludo a Impa, a su tía y casi voló a su cuarto, allí se sentó en su cama, tomo el celular y comenzó a leer los mensajes que habían en su nuevo grupo de amigos, antes llamado "tres divas y tres esclavos" y ahora llamado "cuatro divas y tres esclavos". Zelda miro el cambio de nombre del grupo y el típico mensaje "has sido añadida", inmediatamente se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y emocionada mando una carita feliz, todavía no podía creer que había conseguido tan buenos amigos al primer día, era toda una hazaña, al instante, sus pensamientos se dirigieron a Link, pensó en lo atractivo que era y en como seria todo si fueran pareja, pero luego enrojeció ante la idea y movió la cabeza avergonzada de pensar así con alguien a quien apenas conocía. Dejo su celular a un lado y se levantó para dirigirse al baño.

En el otro cuarto, Hilda escucho la puerta cerrarse, espero un momento y fue caminando lento y con cuidado al cuarto de Zelda, miro al interior para asegurarse de que no había nadie, una vez asegurado entro y miro buscando ese aparatito especial, lo encontró sobre la cama y rápidamente lo tomo, comenzó a observarlo y lo vio, el número de Link. Tiro el celular enfurecida a la cama pero inmediatamente lo volvió a tomar dispuesta a borrar el número, sin embargo se detuvo. Sus ojos pasaron del celular a la ventana, " _No, tengo mejores ideas que esto",_ pensó. Dejo el aparato donde estaba antes y salió del cuarto, una vez en el suyo cerró la puerta, " _Esta no me la vas a ganar hermanita"._


	3. Chapter 3

Habían pasado ya unos meses y todo transcurría plácidamente en la vida de Zelda, se había adaptado muy bien a su nueva escuela, pronto se puso al día con sus estudios volviendo a tener las mismas buenas calificaciones que antes tenía y cada día se afianzaba más con sus amigos, convirtiéndose en muy poco tiempo en una parte importante del grupo, como si hubieran sido amigos desde hace años, sin embargo, con Link todo era mucho más fluido, ambos se sentían de una forma placenteramente extraña junto al otro, una gran gama de sentimientos se apoderaban de ellos cada vez que estaban en presencia del otro o hablaban incluso, la química se sentía en el aire y no pasaba desapercibida para los demás miembros del grupo, excepto claro para nuestros despistados protagonistas.

Para Hilda todo iba igualmente bien, en poco tiempo ya se había apoderado de la escuela, como estaba acostumbrada, varias chicas de su clase y otras formaban parte de su grupo de amigas y la seguían a todos lados, en cuanto a su conquista, se sentía completamente segura de que nadie le haría competencia, habían salido varias veces (a petición de ella) y hasta el momento se llevaban bien, para Hilda era un buen comienzo para una futura relación y su hermana no era impedimento. Ahora mismo, se arreglaba ante el espejo para salir a pasear con su futuro novio. Hilda caminaba hacia el lugar en donde habían quedado de encontrarse, allí vio a lo lejos a Link, sonrió y siguió su camino. Ambos se saludaron y comenzaron a caminar hablando, como varias veces había pasado, a pesar de su carácter presumido, Link encontraba a Hilda una mujer muy simpática y porque no decirlo también, muy bonita, le gustaba estar a su lado, lo hacia reír bastante, pero no se comparaba con la sensación que tenía cuando estaba con Zelda, con Hilda sentía que tenía a una amiga más a su lado, Hilda en cambio sentía la actitud de Link hacia ella como una demostración de algo más.

Nabooru caminaba rápido para llegar a su casa cuando vio a lo lejos una cabellera rubia bastante familiar, lo extraño era que estaba acompañado de otra, una cabellera violeta, camino hacia ellos despacio y cuando estuvo a una distancia aceptable en donde veía muy bien pudo distinguir si era o no Link, se detuvo y se escondió – Si, es Link estoy segura – se movió de su lugar para acercarse un poco más y ver con quien estaba acompañado – ¿con Hilda? – miro extrañada, ahora que la veía de cerca, se parecía mucho a Zelda – que extraña coincidencia – pensó. Cuando los perdió de vista salió de su escondite y se dirigió a su casa, apenas entro a su pieza tomo el celular y llamo a sus amigas con un mensaje claro, necesitaba verlas ahora.

-¡¿Que viste a mi Link con quién?!

-Calma Ruto por favor no te pongas a gritar – trato de calmarla Saria – que extraño, nunca los he visto juntos en la escuela, ¿estas segura que era ella?

-Obvio que era ella, estoy segurisima

-Todas me lo quieren quitar – dijo Ruto cruzándose de brazos

-Hay Ruto por favor, todos sabemos que Link nunca ha sido ni nunca será tuyo, ya supéralo – dijo Nabooru

-La esperanza es lo último que se pierde – dijo resignada, desde hacía mucho tiempo gustaba de Link, pero este la había rechazado tantas veces que por ahora solo se resignaba a ser su amiga

-Bueno en fin, supongo que tooodas hemos notado que Link y Zelda… ya saben se gustan

-Nabooru, no te metas – dijo Saria en tono regañón

-Pero Saria, si no hacemos algo nunca se van a declarar, conocemos a Link y por lo que sabemos Zelda es igual de tímida

-Solo podemos hablar con ellos y guiarlos, pero no meternos – Saria guardo silencio por un momento – recuerda lo que paso con ellas, no debemos presionarlo.

-Esas brujas – dijo Ruto rompiendo el silencio - si Zelda le hace algo similar a mi… digo a Link, la matare

-No creo, se ve que ella es buena persona – contesto Saria

-Malon también se veía como una mosquita muerta, tierna y santita, ya vez como salió todo…

Nabooru se quedó pensativa por un momento recordando todo lo que había pasado hace años, su rostro se tornó serio, todos la habían pasado muy mal y no quería que la historia se repitiera, pero no podía dejar de pensar que con Zelda todo sería diferente, lo notaba, necesitaba que así fuera para redimirse, a pesar de que nadie la culpaba ella sola sentía remordimientos de todo eso. Revolvió su jugo con la cuchara por un momento mientras meditaba sobre el asunto, después de un rato sonrió para sus adentros, ya había maquinado una idea genial – Si Saria, tienes razón, debemos guiarlos.

* * *

Un nuevo día de clases comenzaba y una oportunidad para Nabooru de poner en práctica su grandiosa idea. Estaban todos sentados en la misma mesa de siempre para el almuerzo, Nabooru sonreía y Saria la miraba extrañada, dirigiéndole una mirada que claramente decía "no te metas", mientras Nabooru solo respondía con una sonrisa y una mirada que reflejaba "ya entendí". Ruto por su parte miraba con tristeza a Link y Zelda, como hablaban tan cómodamente, no quería aceptarlo por fuera, pero por dentro sabía muy bien que él sentía algo por ella y viceversa - tal vez es tiempo de rendirse - pensó Ruto - después de todo hacen linda pareja y Zelda es mi amiga- sonrío para sus adentros y ya más tranquila decidió poner fin a todo y olvidarse de Link para siempre.

Nabooru espero el momento indicado y cuando creyó que había llegado, puso en marcha su plan -buenos chicos, que les parece que nos juntemos mañana, es sábado, tenemos que salir

-Andas de buenas Nabooru ¿qué te paso? – pregunto Kafei burlonamente

-Callate Kafei

-A mí me parece bien, hace tiempo no salimos juntos – dijo Saria sonriente

-Muuy bien, está todo listo entonces, nos juntamos mañana afuera de la casa de Link a la misma hora, como siempre, ¿todos pueden verdad? – insistió Nabooru

-Si – contestaron todos al unísono

-Yo tengo un problema, no sé dónde vive Link – dijo Zelda apenada

-No te preocupes, podemos juntarnos donde te acomode y yo te voy a buscar – dijo Link sonriéndole a Zelda de una forma encantadora

-¿De verdad? Muchisimas gracias Link – dijo Zelda devolviéndole la sonrisa

Mientras hablaban de esa manera tan cariñosa, los demás se miraban riendo por lo bajo, al parecer la parejita ya estaba tratándose con mucha más confianza, lo que agradaba a todos en el grupo. Llego el sábado y Zelda se preparaba para salir con sus amigos, Hilda pasó por fuera de la habitación de ella, fijándose en cómo se preparaba, la miro de arriba abajo.

-¿A dónde vas? – pregunto más por curiosidad que por interés

-Me voy a juntar con mis amigos, ¿quieres ir?

-Con esos perdedores, ni muerta – dijo Hilda y siguió su camino

Zelda ignoro el comentario de Hilda y una vez lista salió de su casa. Había quedado de acuerdo con Link para juntarse en la plaza que estaba al frente de esta, salió tranquilamente, ya que iba unos minutos adelantada, y lo espero sentada en la pileta mientras tocaba con sus dedos el agua y jugueteaba con ella. Link llego a la plaza y miro alrededor buscando a la rubia, hasta que la vio sentada en la pileta a lo lejos, se veía hermosa, el agua que surgía de la pileta le daba un aura resplandeciente, Link se quedó embobado mirándola por un largo rato, admirando cada centímetro de ella, hasta que lentamente comenzó a acercarse, como hipnotizado por su belleza. Zelda escucho pasos y volteo la vista, allí vio a Link acercarse, sonrió y se levantó, se saludaron tímidamente con un tierno beso en la mejilla y comenzaron a caminar.

Nabooru en su casa vio el reloj, ya era la hora. Tomo su celular y le mando un mensaje a todos sus amigos en forma privada "la junta ya no va", menos a Link y a Zelda.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Link y Zelda ya estaban afuera de la casa de este, esperando que llegaran los demás cuando suena el celular de ambos.

-Parece que no van a venir, me acaba de mandar un mensaje diciendo que la junta no va – dijo Link guardando su celular

-A mí también, ¿que habrá pasado?

-Cosas de Nabooru, a veces pasa – Zelda rio ante el comentario de Link

-Y ¿Qué hacemos entonces? – pregunto Zelda

-Bueno, podemos ir a tomar un helado, juntos… claro si quierees – pregunto Link algo apenado por su atrevimiento

-¿En serio? Si si quiero… – contesto Zelda igual de apenada y sonrojada por la invitación

-Entonces… ¿vamos?

-Vamos – asintió Zelda alegremente

Caminaron juntos unas varias cuadras hasta que entraron al local de helados, hicieron su pedido y se sentaron en una mesa cercana a la ventana con vista a la calle. Pasaron un largo rato hablando sobre ellos, sobre sus familias, Zelda por primera vez le confeso a alguien sobre su verdadera procedencia millonaria, a los demás solo se limitaba a decirles que su familia era… como decirlo, acomodada, ya que no le gustaba como reaccionaba todo el mundo con ella solo por saber que era de la familia Hyrule, pero con Link todo era diferente, cuando estaba con él surgía una confianza que jamás había sentido con nadie, sin duda ese chico era algo especial, tanto así que a él ni siquiera pareció importarle mucho que Zelda fuera millonaria y por supuesto con lo despistado que era, olvido por completo que el apellido de su nueva amiga Hilda, también era Hyrule, pero pronto se revelaría este secreto ante sus narices. Después de un tiempo, decidieron abandonar el local y volver caminando a la hermosa plaza central, donde mismo se habían encontrado, allí se sentaron en una banca cercana a la pileta, por un momento, ambos se quedaron en silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo, era como si ya no tuvieran nada más que decirse, estaban en paz uno al lado del otro. Zelda miraba hacia la pileta cuando de reojo se dio cuenta que Link la estaba observando, volteo la mirada y Link de inmediato rehuyó la suya, Zelda sonrió y se le quedo mirando tímidamente, a lo que Link respondió volviendo a mirarla, así pasaron unos segundos, observándose, sin perderse ni un segundo del encanto del otro, el tiempo para ellos se detuvo, no existían nada ni nadie más en el mundo más que ellos dos, hasta que sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse instintivamente y sus bocas estaban a punto de rosarse, tan cerca que podían sentir el aroma del otro, sus bocas hicieron un pequeño contacto, cuando el desgraciado celular de Zelda sonó, rompiendo por completo la magia, Link y Zelda abrieron sus ojos y se dieron cuenta de la cercanía de sus rostros, alejándose inmediatamente y desviando la mirada del otro, Zelda sonrojada tomo su celular y contesto.

-Era mi tía, me dijo que tenía que besar a la, digo entrar a la casa – dijo Zelda con un marcado nerviosismo

-Sii… yo… también me tengo que ir – se levantó de improvisto

-Bueno… - dijo Zelda levantándose también, por un momento reino el silencio esta vez, incomodo

-Zelda… yo… - dijo Link después de un momento, tratando de explicar de alguna forma lo que estuvo a punto de suceder

-Está bien Link, me tengo que ir, adiós – dijo alejándose rápidamente de allí, su rostro parecía tomate y sus manos temblaban de tanto nerviosismo. Link la vio alejarse y tan sonrojado como ella camino rumbo a casa.

Zelda entro a su casa y subió las escaleras lo más rápido posible para llegar a su habitación, cerró la puerta y respiro agitadamente, el recuerdo del rostro de Link tan cerca suyo la hizo sonreír como nunca, no podía creerlo, estuvo a punto de besar a Link.

* * *

Ya era Jueves, habían pasado unos días desde del encuentro de Link y Zelda, ambos se notaban muy nerviosos cuando estaban juntos, Nabooru insistía en preguntarle a ambos por separado que había pasado ese día a lo que contestaban de la misma manera, "no pasó nada". Hilda pudo notar a distancia la extraña actitud que tenían, sospechando que algo podría haber pasado, fue en ese momento cuando decidió poner las cosas en su lugar.

-Link tengo que hablar contigo, ¿puedes juntarte conmigo hoy? – mando Hilda desde su celular

-¡Claro! Dime dónde y a qué hora – contesto Link

-En una hora más, en la plaza de siempre, ¿te parece?

-Sí, está bien, nos vemos entonces

-Nos vemos lindo

La hora paso y ambos se juntaron, Hilda estaba dispuesta a poner en marcha su plan, con una sonrisa triunfadora camino hacia la plaza donde siempre se juntaban, un par de cuadras más lejos de su casa, y se sentó en una banca a esperar, sin embargo no tardo mucho tiempo en aparecer Link – tan guapo como siempre – pensó Hilda levantándose para saludarlo.

-Hola Link, que bueno que pudiste venir

-Hola Hilda, no es nada, ¿que querías decirme?

-Es que, mañana en mi casa van a hacer una cena especial, por el nuevo trabajo de papá y me encantaría que me acompañaras

-Eeeh… bueno yoo la verdad es que nunca he ido a una cena formal – dijo Link un tanto inseguro

-Pooorfis Link solo tienes que ponerte algo lindo, saludar y listo, yo estaré siempre a tu lado

-Mmm… está bien – dijo resignado, nunca podía decirle que no a nadie

-Graacias Link, eres el mejor – dijo mientras lo abrazaba – te espero.

* * *

-Paaaapi! Tengo que contarte algo – dijo Hilda entrando muy contenta a la habitación de trabajo de su padre, allí estaba él sentado tras su escritorio lleno de papeles

-Hildita hija que pasa, cuéntame – dijo Nohansen subiendo la mirada para ver a su hija

Hilda guardo silencio con una sonrisa en su rostro por un momento, mientras pensaba como decirle a su padre la nueva noticia – Papi es que, quiero presentarles a todos a una persona muy especial y quiero que sea mañana, en la cena

-Mmmm y quien sería esa persona – dijo Nohansen frunciendo el ceño

-Hay papi no te enojes, es una sorpresa

-Hildaaaa….

-Ya bueno, es mi novio

-Mmmm no lo sé no me gusta mucho eso del novio

-Porfi Papiii, es la primera vez que presento a un novio, de verdad me gusta mucho, ¿puedes? – dijo Hilda poniendo la carita más tierna que pudo

-Yaa, está bien – dijo después de pensarlo por un momento - mejor tener a los enemigos cerca

-¡PAPAAA! Trátalo bien, prométeme que no lo harás sentir mal

-Jajaja, es broma hijita, te lo prometo

-Graaacias papi – dicho esto abrazo a su padre y salió más que feliz de aquella sala.

* * *

Ya había llegado el día, en la casa de los Hyrule todo se estaba preparando para la cena, los sirvientes preparaban la mesa y toda la decoración, Zelda estaba sentada en una esquina del salón hablando con sus amigos por celular mientras Aida y Nohansen hablaban sobre el nuevo trabajo en la política de este último.

Hilda esperaba sentada cerca de la puerta, mirando de vez en cuando el reloj colgado en la pared, esperando ansiosamente el momento – no sabes la sorpresa que te tengo – pensaba y sonreía. Al cabo de unos minutos, el ansiado timbre sonó. Hilda se levantó de su silla como un resorte y con un grito aviso a toda la casa que su "novio" había llegado. Ella misma se había encargado de hacerle saber a toda la casa y sobre todo a Zelda que su novio vendría a la cena y se los presentaría formalmente a toda la familia. Aida apenas escucho el grito de Hilda miro a Zelda aun sentada en la esquina y la llamo con la mano, a lo que Zelda acudió a regañadientes, no tenía el mas mínimo interés por conocer a la nueva conquista de su hermana. Hilda se arregló por última vez y abrió la puerta.


End file.
